Question: $ \dfrac{61}{50} + \dfrac{40}{25} - 1.2 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{61}{50} = 1.22$ $ \dfrac{40}{25} = 1.6$ Now we have: $ 1.22 + 1.6 - 1.2 = {?} $ $ 1.22 + 1.6 - 1.2 = 1.62 $